


Baby Will You Kiss Me Already?

by jeonbyun9792



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Charismatic William, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Henry wants that good good, Henry's gay panic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Voice Kink, William is too tbh, also William's an asshole, henry's horny af, just bros being bros again, this is canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonbyun9792/pseuds/jeonbyun9792
Summary: Henry isn't very good at hiding the fact that he's been thirsting over William...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Baby Will You Kiss Me Already?

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically wrote this in the span of three hours while listening to Mitski... 
> 
> I'd say it was time well spent!

William. He wouldn’t get out of Henry’s head. No matter how hard the man desperately tried to think of anything else, his business partner was always there. On top of him and smirking down at him with his hand between his legs. Chuckling into his ear and whispering such dirty words that would push Henry over the edge. The images would leave him hot and bothered, especially in places he had no business being hot and bothered in.

He would often find himself alone in his office when he was supposed to be getting work done, thinking such filthy things about his friend and unconsciously rocking his hips and muttering William’s name under his breath.

And Henry knew, he _knew_ that it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t normal for his body to react that way. Not when he had a wife and kids. He loved his wife though. Sure, they had their arguments, but all marriages did. A straight man wouldn’t think about stuff like this.

Well…

Henry assumed he had to be a little less than straight, then.

He had been trying to avoid William as much as he could for the past month ever since he started having the dreams; feigning sickness and working a lot from his workshop at home and only coming to the restaurant hours after he was sure William had left, to do the work he wasn’t able to do at home. The one time he had run into the man had been an accident, of course.

William had just been locking up the door to his office when Henry had come in. It was late at night.

The British man had glanced up and smiled brightly, but Henry had stayed frozen in place, heart beating wildly.

“Henry! What a pleasant surprise! Still feeling a little under the weather, I see?”

Henry’s mouth became so dry that it was hard for him to respond. He took advantage of that and pretended like he was losing his voice.

“Y-yeah. Sore throat, y’know?” He had coughed a little for show. William had looked at him with sympathetic eyes and pouted lips.

“Awww, poor baby. Make sure not to stay in too long, then. You need to recover quickly. I can’t run this business all by myself.” He had laughed a little.

All Henry could do was nod and look down at the floor, rubbing a hand over the nape of his neck. He had felt William’s eyes boring into him. Then he had heard the man walking towards him. He stiffened.

“I do miss you terribly, Henry. It’s not been the same without you.” A warm hand on his shoulder, massaging it slightly. Or maybe that last part had just been in Henry’s head. A hot breath on his ear, making him shiver. “I hope we can be with each other again soon.” The hand slowly slid off his shoulder, fingers lingering on the fabric of his shirt just a second too long. William had brushed past him, footsteps growing quieter and quieter as he walked down the hallway and out of the building.

Henry had stood there, not moving a muscle, for what seemed like forever. He could still feel William’s hand on his shoulder. Could still feel his lips on his ear. Could still feel his other hand on his…

And now...here he was. Sitting on a bench in the workshop in his garage, his cheek in his knuckle as he stared down at his blueprints of new animatronic characters.

His business partner sat opposite him, doing company paperwork with reading glasses perched on the end of his nose and a cigarette in his mouth.

Henry hated that William smoked. He had tried to get him to quit multiple times. Had tried to tell him how bad it was, but to no avail. After he’d discovered that it helped relieve some of the constant stress that William was subjected to, he stopped nagging him about it.

Henry couldn’t stop himself from flicking his eyes up at William every few seconds. Couldn’t stop himself from admiring his facial features and the way his eyebrow would raise and lips would quirk when he was trying to read.

God, he was starting to think William was attractive. And that scared him. Why was he catching feelings for his friend? Especially when they both had their own families and could never actually be together. Not to mention the fact that it would completely ruin the dynamic of their professional relationship, as well as their business.

It was so far from being acceptable and Henry knew that.

That didn’t stop him from wanting it any less, though.

William plucked the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled a puff of smoke, eyes still trained on the paper in front of him. Henry bit his lip and squeezed his legs together. _Shit, how can someone look that good while smoking a cigarette-_

“You like what you see, Henry?”

It felt like someone had slapped Henry out of a trance. He shook his head and stared back down at the drawings in front of him.

“No, uh, sorry, I just...I was just lost in thought for a second.” He stuttered, feeling his heart beating out of his chest. William had his infamous smirk on his face. The one that Henry enjoyed...and yet hated so much.

Suddenly, Henry saw William’s shoes at the corner of his vision, standing right beside him. He swallowed and forced himself to look up.

William was leaning against the worktable, looking down at Henry in a way that made his stomach feel funny.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Henry.” He said. The man’s eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. He couldn’t speak.

William leaned down and gently grasped Henry’s chin in his fingers, forcing their eyes to lock.

“You want me so bad, don’t you? You sick little bastard.” The sharpness of his words were masked behind a crooning tone of voice, as William gazed into Henry’s eyes.

Henry shivered at those words and tried to regain his composure.

Of course. Of course William knew. It wasn’t like Henry had been subtle about it, although he’d tried to be.

He let out a nervous chuckle and feigned confusion, not being able to think of another way to respond. Saying ‘Yes, that’s all I’ve been thinking about’ was just going to make him seem desperate.

“Will, what’re you talking abo-”

William forcefully connected his lips with Henry’s, the latter yelping in surprise as he was taken off guard. He felt William’s tongue slide into his mouth and couldn’t help himself as he whimpered at the tingle it shot down his spine.

As soon as the sound left his mouth, Henry felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

William pulled away, a long string of saliva between their lips. Both of the men were breathing hard and Henry’s face was a deep shade of red. William let out a breathy chuckle.

“Cute little thing.” He said and attacked Henry’s lips once again. This time, William tipped his head to the side, deepening the kiss and tongue-fucking him.

Henry shuddered at the familiar, pleasant feelings that went through his body...and right down to his dick. The same feelings he experienced whenever he had thought about his partner for the past month.

He could feel his pants becoming tighter the longer William tongue-fucked him.

_Nope. Definitely not straight._

Then, William was moving his mouth down. He kissed his way down Henry’s chin, under his jawbone, and onto his neck. He sucked at the sensitive skin there and Henry cried out, throwing his head back. He could practically feel William’s lips forming into a smirk on his skin.

“Ah, you like it here, Henry?” William said smugly. Henry nodded wordlessly and felt William expertly undoing the buttons on his shirt. He gasped when he ripped it open.

The British man pressed wet kisses onto Henry’s chest, making him arch his back up.

When William wrapped his lips around one of Henry’s nipples and sucked at it, Henry trembled.

“F-fuck, Will…” He moaned. William gave the same treatment to the other nipple, biting down a little. Henry keened, unconsciously bringing his hands up to wind in William’s hair, pulling him closer.

To his surprise, William groaned at that and forcefully pushed the man back against the bench.

Henry’s head hit the wood with a thud and William climbed on top of him.

Henry could feel William’s cock through his pants, as it hung heavy against his thigh. His breath hitched at the thought of how big it possibly could’ve been.

“Feel that?” William smirked down at him, hands planted on either side of Henry’s body. Henry knew he was talking about his erection. His eyelashes fluttered.

“Do you...want me to touch it?” Henry breathed out, almost unsure of himself. William gave an endearing smile and leaned down to press a kiss to Henry’s cheek.

“Only if you want to, love.”

“I-I want to.” Henry was telling the truth. He wanted to make William feel good. Why exactly...he didn’t know.

William grinned, satisfied with Henry’s response. He sat back and undid the buckle on his belt. When he pulled his zipper down and took his cock out, Henry’s eyebrows lifted.

He _was_ big. Bigger than Henry anyways. He was fully hard already. Just from making out...

Henry swallowed, his mouth suddenly going dry. He was itching to touch it but at the same time...was hesitant to. He hadn’t even noticed how scared he must have looked because William chuckled deeply, the sound going straight to Henry’s dick.

“Oh Henry, come now. It’s not going to bite.”

Henry inwardly cringed at his words. _Why did he have to say stuff like that…_

“Um, how do you want me to…” Henry’s words caught in his throat when William gave his cock a few lazy pumps.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to finish his sentence. William had understood what he meant. A wide grin spread across the man’s face.

“Here.” William was suddenly grabbing Henry, hoisting him up off the bench by his hips as if he weighed nothing and setting him down on the floor in front of him. William leaned back against the worktable, resting the weight of his upper body on his elbows and taking in the sight of his business partner kneeling between his spread legs. He sighed in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Henry’s heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest.

He didn’t know exactly what William wanted him to do, but something told him there was a reason he was in this position. He glanced up at WIlliam, eyes filled with uncertainty.

“If you really want to get me off, you’re gonna have to use your mouth.” William said flatly. His dangerous, grey eyes flicked up to Henry’s and his mouth quirked up just a little. Henry’s stomach dropped.

He stared at the cock standing just inches from his face. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? He was a man after all, and knew what felt good, even if he’d never done this before. Even if he knew the tremendous amount of shame that would come with doing this. He would never be able to look at his wife in the same way after this-

Henry was suddenly being pulled forward until his lips brushed against the head of William’s cock, smearing sticky clear precum over them. He trembled at the strange feeling, but was prevented from pulling away due to William’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

“Henry, get on with it. I’m not gonna be hard all day.” William’s voice, although soft, had an impatient tone to it.

Henry took a deep breath. He did as he was told, deciding not to hesitate any longer.

He gave the head a tentative suck.

It was so...warm. And tasted slightly salty. Kind of what he was expecting.

He began tounging at the slit, not meeting William’s eyes.

William gave an appreciative groan and moved the hand around his neck up to wind in his hair. His other arm was still bent on the table behind him.

Ok good. So he liked that. What else?

Henry leaned forward slowly, stretching his lips around William’s cock and taking more of him into his mouth. He brought his hands up to grip at William’s thighs and sank all the way down to the base. Surprisingly, he didn’t gag.

Henry could feel William’s eyes gazing down at him.

“Shit.” The British man hissed. “Yeah, that’s good.” The hand on the back of Henry’s head gripped tighter, and Henry could feel William unconsciously buck his hips up to push himself deeper into Henry’s mouth.

When he did this, Henry felt him hit the back of his throat and moaned.

He began to gain confidence the more reactions he would earn from William; when he bobbed his head up and down, William would groan and rock his hips, when he cocked his head to the side and sucked at his balls, William’s thighs would tremble under his grasp.

When Henry sucked at the base and began tongueing at the underside, William moaned loudly, wrapping both hands around Henry’s head this time and began rocking his hips back and thrusting back to where he’d been.

“Let me fuck your mouth, baby,” William groaned.

Henry made a noise in response, trying to adjust to the sudden control William had, and forced himself to look up.

William’s head was tipped back and his cheeks were flushed pink. His lips were parted slightly, sounds of pleasure leaving his mouth as he used Henry’s mouth.

The sight of his partner like this - usually so calm and collected, but now nothing of the sort as he succumbed to pleasure - made that familiar, tingly pressure begin to build in Henry's stomach.

It excited Henry. To see Wiliam like this. He wanted to see him like this everyday, when they were behind closed doors, away from the rest of the world. Away from the stress of running the restaurant, away from the stress and responsibilities of their families. That wasn’t a bad thing...right?

Above him, William was close; his moans rising in volume and his hips hitching as he bucked into Henry’s mouth.

Henry braced himself for what was about to come. For the fact that he was about to let another man finish inside his mouth. For some reason, that fact didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

Maybe it would later.

William shoved himself all the way down Henry’s throat with a groan, cock pulsing out his release into Henry’s mouth. The salty, white liquid shot straight down his throat where Henry could barely even taste it.

When William was spent he began to withdraw his cock slowly, allowing some of the taste of his cum to make its way on Henry’s tongue. He obediently swallowed the rest of it, grimacing at the taste.

When William had completely pulled out, Henry coughed and sucked in a sharp breath, not being used to having his throat abused like that. He sat back against the wall, savoring the feeling and taste of William in his mouth. His dick throbbed painfully in his pants, making him wince.

William’s chest was rising and falling quickly as he came down from the waves of his pleasure. He leaned back against the worktable and reached a hand out to grab another cigarette.

After lighting it and taking a drag, he sighed in content and gave Henry a tired smirk.

“You look fucking amazing on your knees with a cock in your mouth, you know.”

“Shut up...” Henry huffed only half-jokingly, slightly annoyed with the man’s teasing. William just laughed.

“Who knew you were so talented, hm?” He said amusingly and brought a hand down to caress Henry’s cheek. He brought the cigarette back up to his mouth.

Henry allowed it to happen. He even pressed his face closer to his hand and nuzzled a little, feeling comforted by the gesture in his horny state. William chuckled around the cigarette in his mouth.

“I guess there’s a lot of things no one knows about me. Except you, now.” Henry found himself smirking as he said those words. It wasn’t like him. Nothing he had done recently had been like him, but he didn’t really care.

“What’re you doing to me, Will?” He whispered, grinning almost dopily up at the man.

William withdrew the cigarette from his lips and leaned forward with an evil glint in his eyes. He blew the puff of smoke into Henry’s face.

Henry coughed violently, turning his head away from William only to have it be pulled back by a strong grip on his chin. He looked at the British man, brows knitted together.

Before he could say anything, William leaned in and pressed one last long, sensual kiss to Henry’s lips, leaving the other man reeling.

When William released his chin and pulled away, Henry tried to follow, not wanting this be over. But he was stopped by two fingers on his lips.

Henry stared down at them, cross-eyed, before bringing his now pleading gaze to William.

The British man just snorted and shook his head gently.

“Get back to work, Henry,” he said, putting himself back into his pants and zipping them up. He stood up and rounded the corner of the worktable and took a seat in his previous spot, going back to reading the piles of paperwork in front of him and punching in numbers on a calculator, as if nothing had happened.

Henry gritted his teeth and slowly sat back down on the bench again, his legs going numb from having kneeled on them for so long. He stared down at his designs, before picking up his pencil and begrudgingly began working on them again.

_Asshole_...


End file.
